


So Wrong

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song Fic based on Right Kind of Wrong by LeAnn Rimes





	So Wrong

“They say I should stay away from you.” You admitted shyly looking down at your feet when his fingers gripped your chin and gently lifted your face to meet his gaze.

“And are you going to let them tell you how to live your life?” He challenged.

**  
Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation  
And how it’s bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can’t help it if I’m helpless every time that I’m with you  
**

“I don’t know what I should do.” You said. You were so confused. On one hand were the rumors and warnings about Adam Page. On the other he had been nothing but a gentleman to you from day one. Soft and sweet, helpful and kind. You weren’t sure which was the real version, but you wanted to think you were a good judge of character, that you were mature enough to tell when someone wasn’t being their true self with you. 

“I think you should forget what everyone says, and think about what you want.” Adam said stepping close to you, his hand grazing along your cheek, sending shivers through you. “What do you want y/n?” He asked. 

“I…I want you.” You said with a small smile feeling a weight lift as you made a decision. Your heart fluttered as anticipation as Adam smiled before lowering his head bringing his lips to brush against yours softly. 

“And I want you.” He told you as he pulled back. “Tonight I’m going to take you out and show you just how much.” You stared after him, fingertips pressed to your lips as he walked towards the men’s locker room. 

The rest of the day past in a blur, a hop in your step as you counted down the hours until you were going to be on a date with Adam. When you made love that evening it was magical. Adam seemed to know exactly how to touch you, how to please you and make you a squirming mess. You turned a blind eye to exactly how he got that kind of experience, letting pleasure overwhelm your common sense. You weren’t the type of girl to sleep with someone on the first date, but you hadn’t been able to resist his pleading eyes when he kissed you good night. You invited him in without a second thought. 

**  
They say you’re something I should do without  
They don’t know what goes on when the lights go out  
There’s no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain  
**

From your first date you were hooked, unable to resist even when you felt you should. His hooks were in deep and the only way to get them out was going to be to rip them out. Adam seemed to struggle with the concept of a relationship, pleading ignorance at your complaints and promising to do better. He was a notorious flirt and didn’t seem to curb it even when you told him how it hurt your feelings. You tried to be strong and walk away, but you just couldn’t seem to. Every time you tried to end it, somehow you ended up right back in his arms. 

You fell for his promises again and again. Eventually your friends stopped helping. They were tired of you running crying to them and ignoring their advice, running right back to Adam. You were sure he was cheating on you, but couldn’t bring yourself to confront him. You were too scared to rock the boat. Doubting yourself and your instincts. You didn’t want to ruin your relationship in case you were wrong. You were scared that Adam would break up with you if you were to accuse him of something. And really you didn’t have any proof, just suspicions. If he was cheating Adam was very careful about it, not leaving a shred of evidence. That was enough for you to keep your mouth shut. If you falsely accused him and he left you, you didn’t know how you would go on. 

**  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can’t fight it anymore  
Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much  
**


End file.
